1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a displaying apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a displaying apparatus equipped with an on screen display (OSD) and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, ordinary users enjoy viewing moving pictures and high definition of pictures by means of monitors. Going a step forward, they wish a variety of data supplied to the monitor by means of a computer system to be displayed on a screen of a television (TV) set. The users need a function of convergence that a certain data is available for being used both in the monitor and the TV set. In order to meet this need, high definition of pictures or moving picture data compatibly used in the monitor and the TV set have been produced, and these data are widely distributed to a good number of users through the Internet.
If users are in possession of these moving pictures or picture data, they want to view brighter and more vivid pictures. In this regard, they may feel more satisfaction by viewing the pictures and the moving pictures through the TV set rather than viewing them through the monitor because the TV set has better sharpness than the monitor. To act in concert with such a need by the users, there has been proposed a displaying apparatus capable of increasing the quality of pictures or moving pictures and without a decrease in the quality of texts.
However, such a conventional displaying apparatus is required to install a specific software program within the main body of the computer in order to enhance a resolution of a portion on which a picture is displayed as desired by a user, thus inconveniencing the user.